rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JessicaFin23/Fairy Spells!
Here are the spells for the fairies in the Rainbow Magic anime. The Rainbow Fairies Ruby-Akai hana akai hoseki aka no chiri Amber-Orenji-iro no baburu kin no hoseki Sunny-Safuran hiatari no yoi kiiro Fern-Midori no ha midori no ha odayakana Sky-Ao to kanari to ao no kidori Inky-Ai inki ai no inku shizuku Heather-Murasakiiro no hana no odayakana Ultimate Spell: Aka Orenji Kiiro Midori Ao Ai Murasaki Akai hana akai hoseki aka no chiri Orenji-iro no baburu kin no hoseki Safuran hiatari no yoi kiiro Midori no ha midori no ha odayakana Ao to kanari to ao no kidori Ai inki ai no inku shizuku Murasakiiro no hana no odayakana Kara no irohairo ga yomigaeru The Weather Fairies Crystal-Gin seppen gin yuki no kessho yuki Abigail-Sawayakana kaze no do ha no kaze Pearl-Yuyakegumo yuyakegumo utsukushi yuhi kumo Goldie-Taiyo no kagayaki kogane no taiyo Evie-Uzumaki moyo no shirubamisuto Storm-Inazuma no arashi tsuyoi inazuma Hayley-Uteki bofuu no bofuu no ame Ultimate Spell: Yuki Soyokaze Kumo Taiyo Kiri Inazuma Ame Gin seppen gin yuki no kessho yuki Sawayakana kaze no do ha no kaze Yuyakegumo yuyakegumo utsukushi yuhi kumo Taiyo no kagayaki kogane no taiyo Uzumaki moyo no shirubamisuto Inazuma no arashi tsuyoi inazuma Uteki bofuu no bofuu no ame Kisho ondori o torimodosu The Party Fairies Cherry-Akai cheri amai cheri sakura no keki Melodie-Merodi ongaku amai ongaku Grace-Sutorimingu kirabiyakana kikyu Honey-Amai kyandi no hachimitsu kyandi Polly-Utsukushi kikyu tanoshi no saten Phoebe-Akai kokoro maho no shiruku Jasmine-Jasumin no hoseki ao yumi Ultimate Spell: Keki Ongaku Guritta Kyandi Tanoshimi Fasshon Genzai Akai cheri amai cheri sakura no keki Merodi ongaku amai ongaku Sutorimingu kirabiyakana kikyu Amami kyandi no hachimitsu kyandi Utsukushi kikyu tanoshi no saten Akai kokoro maho no shiruku Jasumin no hoseki ao yumi Yorokobi no kinen pati ga sebu The Pet Fairies Katie-Koneko koneko kirameki no neko Bella-Kiri no bani kiri bani himawari bani Georgia-Morumotto morumotto hare morumotto Lauren-Hiatari no yoi koinu hare koinu Harriet-Kirakira sukoshi gesshirui kirameki Molly-Hadena sakana hadena sakana chisana sakana Penny-Gin poni pon wa gin poni moyo poni pon Ultimate Spell: Neko Bani Morumotto Inu Gesshirui Sakana Poni Koneko koneko kirameki no neko Kiri no bani kiri bani himawari bani Morumotto morumotto hare morumotto Hiatari no yoi koinu hare koinu Kirakira sukoshi gesshirui kirameki Hadena sakana hadena sakana chisana sakana Gin poni pon wa gin poni moyo poni pon Watashitachi no petto no hogo The Jewel Fairies India- The Fun Day Fairies Megan-Kagayaki akai taiyo akai taiyo no Tara-Aoi kagayaki subarashi eien ni Willow-Midori no subarashi taiyo no kagayaki Thea-Koi murasakiiro no senzogaeri Felicity-Rairakku taiyo no kagayaki tanoshi eien ni Sienna-Kobai-iro kobai-iro hinikuna Sarah-Gin kiiro no tako no katachi Ultimate Spell: The Petal Fairies Tia-Churippu churippu orenji no churippu Pippa-Keshi yasei no keshi aka keshi Louise-Yuri no awai pinku no hana no yuri Charlotte-Himawari himawari kiiro himawari Olivia-Murasakiiro no ran no hana Danielle-Deiji yasei no deiji yasei no deiji Ella-Bara koi pinku no hana wa bara Ultimate Spell: Churippu Keshi Yuri Himawari Ran Deiji Bara Churippu churippu orenji no churippu Keshi yasei no keshi aka keshi Yuri no awai pinku no hana no yuri Himawari himawari kiiro himawari Murasakiiro no ran no hana Deijo yasei no deiji yasei no deiji Bara koi pinku no hana wa bara Hanabira o mochikaerimasu The Dance Fairies Bethany-Baree baree anzen'na tanoshi baree Jade-Disuko disuko tanoshi kirakira Rebecca-Ue no iwa ue no iwa tanoshimi ue no iwa Tasha-Tappu dansu tappu dansu kagayaki no tappu Jessica-Jazu jazu tanoshi jazu Serena-Sarusa sarusa kasai tanoshidesu Isabelle-Aisu dansu aisu dansu noko aisu dansu Ultimate Spell: Baree Disuko Ue no iwa Tappu dansu Jazu Sarusa Aisu dansu Baree baree anzen'na tanoshi baree Disuko disuko tanoshi kirakira Ue no iwa ue no iwa tanoshimi ue no iwa Tappu dansu tappu dansu kagayaki no tappu Jazu jazu tanoshi jazu Sarusa sarusa kasai tanoshidesu Aisu dansu aisu dansu noko aisu dansu Watashitachi no ribon o modoshimasu Sporty Fairies Helena-Joba no joba no batei joba Stacey- Music Fairies Magical Animal Fairies Ashley-Doragon wa doragon sozo shimasu doragon Lara-Kuro neko kuro neko wa koun o motarasu Erin-Hi no tori kasai tori wa tanoshimi Rihanna-Tatsunotoshigo ga umi kara Sophia-Yuki no hakucho no omoiyari Leona-Magarikunetta nejire ga iyasu Caitlin-Kori no kuma no yuki korikuma Ultimate Spell: Doragon Kuro neko Hi no tori Shihosu Yuki no hakucho Yunikon Kori no kuma Doragon was doragon sozo shimasu doragon Kuro neko kuro neko wa koun o motarasu Hi no tori kasai tori wa tanoshimi Tatsunotoshigo ga umi kara Yuki no hakucho no omoiyari Magarikunetta nejire ga iyasu Kori no kuma no yuki korikuma Watashitachi no maho no dobutsu o kaiho The Green Fairies Nicole-Kireina bichikurinbichi kaigara umi Isabella-Kuki-fu kuki-fu eakurin-fu Edie-Niwa no hana-sho ni Coral-Sangosho sangosho nettai no sango Lily-Nettaiurin no janguru shinrin tsukuru Milly-Kawa no mizu ame kawa no mizu Carrie-Kansetsu no man'nen'yuki o mamorimasu Ultimate Spell: Bichi Kuki Niwa Sango Nettaiurin Kawa Kansetu Kireina bichikurinbichi kaigara umi Kuki-fu kuki-fu eakurin-fu Niwa no hana-sho ni Sangosho sangosho nettai no sango Nettaiurin no janguru shinrin tsukuru Kawa no mizu ame kawa no mizu Kansetsu no man'nen'yuki o mamorimasu Teishi wakusen sebu osen The Ocean Fairies Ally-Iruka iruka eko iruka Amelie-Shiru shiru kinu no yona Pia-Pengin pengin no te o nukimasu Tess-Umigame umigame shinju no umi Stephanie-Hitode hitode supaiku hitode Whitney-Kujira kujira kyuchu kujira Courtney-Kakurekumanomi kusugurimasu Ultimate Spell: Iruka Shiru Pengin Umigame Hitode Kujira Kakurekumanomi Iruka iruka eko iruka Shiru shiru kinu no yona Pengin penguin no te o nukimasu Umigame umigame shinju no umi Hitode hitode supaiku hitode Kujira kujira kyuchu kujira Kakurekumanomi kusuguimasu Makigai no kara o shusei The Night Fairies Ava-Yuhi no yuhi no utsukushi yuhi Lexi-Hotaru hotaru hi dasuto hotaru Zara-Hoshi akari mitsuboshi seiza dasuto Morgan-Mayonaka mayonaka tsuki no nai mayonaka Yasmin-Fukoru fukoru yoru no fukoru Maisie-Gekko gekko tsuki gekko Sabrina-Amaidesu yume amaidesu yume hokori yume Ultimate Spell: Yuhi Hotaru Hoshi akari Mayonaka Yoippari Gekko Amaidesu yume Yuhi no yuhi no utsukushi yuhi Hotaru hotaru hi dasuto hotaru Hoshi akari mitsuboshi seiza dasuto Mayonaka mayonaka tsuki no nai mayonaka Fukoru fukoru yoru no fukoru Gekko gekko tsuki gekko Amaidesu yume amaidesu yume hokori yume Yakan no jikan no chowa The Showtime Fairies Madison-Majikkusho majikkusho kanpekina majikkusho Leah-Gekijo engeki no tanoshimi Alesha-Akurobatto akurobatto rizumikaru Darcey-Dansu no utahime sumuzu ni Amelia-Kashu kanpekina hamoni kashu Isla-Kori no hoshi kori no hoshi aisu suketo kutsu Taylor-Suta hakkutsubangumi sankashimasu Ultimate Spell: Majikkusho Gekijo Akurobatto Dansu no utahime Kashu Kori no hoshi Suta hakkutsubangumi Majikkusho majikkusho kanpekina majikkusho Gekijo engeki no tanoshimi Akurobatto akurobatto rizumikaru Dansu no utahime sumuzu ni Kashu kanpekina hamoni kashu Kori no hoshi kori no hoshi aisu suketo kutsu Suta kakkutsugami sankashimasu Saino ga sukete miemasu The Princess Fairies Hope-Kofuku kofuku tanoshi shiwasena Cassidy-Isho no isho doresu isho Anya-Kawaii ikimono no ashiato Elisa-Oshitsu no boken kyoryokuna Lizzy-Amai okashi amai okashi oshitsu okashi Maddie-Asobimasu seijo no saisei o tanoshimi Eva-Miwaku sa rete ire yoru Ultimate Spell: Shiawase Isho Kawaii ikimono Boken Amai okashi Tanoshimi Miwaku Kofuku kofuku tanoshi shiwasena Isho no isho doresu isho Kawaii ikimono no ashiato Oshitsu no boken kyoryokuna Amai okashi amai okashi oshitsu okashi Asobimasu seijo no saisei o tanoshimi Miwaku sa rete ire yoru Ojo no maho warai to kansei The Pop Star Fairies Jessie-Kashi wa tadashi kashi botoru Adele-Kyoku no uta de koe utagoe Vanessa-Furitsuke furitsuke no pafomansu Miley-Sutairisuto torendi de sutairisshuna Frankie-Kesho utsukushidesu kesho Alyssa-Atarashi saino no hoshi Cassie-Konsato konsato poppu konsato Ultimate Spell: Kashi Kyoku Furitsuke Sutairisuto Kesho Atarashi saino Konsato Kashi wa tadashi kashi botoru Kyoku no uta de koe utagoe Furitsuke furitsuke no pafomansu Sutairisuto torendi de sutairisshuna Kesho utsukushidesu kesho Atarashi saino no hoshi Konsato konsato poppu konsato Suta majikku otobe kigo poppu The Fashion Fairies The Sugar and Spice Fairies Lisa-Poppu lolli ga poppuroripoppu Esme-Aisukurimu oishi aisukurimu Coco-Kappukeki kappukeki oishi kappukeki Clara-Chokoreto chokoreto wa yoku tsukura Madeline-Kukki niji kukki oishi kukki Layla-Wata kashi wata kashi oishi wata kashi Nina-Tanjobi keki no sutekina keki Ultimate Spell: Roripoppu Aisukurimu Kappukeki Chokoreto Kukki Wata kashi Tanjobi keki Poppu rori ga poppuroripoppu Aisukurimu oishi aisukurimu Kappukeki kappukeki oishi kappukeki Chokoreto chokoreto wa yoku tsukura Kukki niji kukki oishi kukki Wata kashi wata kashi oishi wata kashi Tanjobi keki no sutekina keki Subete no okashi no yoidesu The Baby Animal Rescue Fairies Mae-Panda kabu panda kabu panpan wa mamorimasu Kitty-Tora kabu tora kabu sheba anzen'na tora Mara-Miakyatto miakyatto misshi hogo miakyatto Savannah-Shimauma shimauma jigi pinku shimauma Kimberley-Koara koara kiki no yukari Rosie-Hachimitsu no kuma biri hachimitsu Nora-Hokkyokugitsune mabushi-sa yuki Ultimate Spell: Panda Tora Miakyatto Shimauma Koara Hachimitsu no kuma Hokkyokugitsune Panda kabu panda kabu panpan wa mamorimasu Tora kabu tora kabu sheba anzen'na tora Miakyatto miakyatto misshi hogo miakyatto Shimauma shimauma jigi pinku shimauma Koara koara kiki no yukari Hachimitsu no kuma biri hachimitsu Hokkyokugitsune mabushi-sa yuki Dobutsunoakachan o kaiho The Magical Craft Fairies Kayla-Toki nendo no kabin anzen'na toki Annabelle-Enpitsukezuri o kakimasu Zadie-Saiho hosei shinburu pinkusshon saiho Josie-Jueri gorudo bizu tanoshi jueri Violet-Kaiga toso efude murasaki kaiga Libby-Kakikomi kakikomi noto kakikomi Roxie-Bekingu bekingu no nukikata Ultimate Spell: Toki Zu Saiho Jueri Kaiga Kakikomi Bekingu Toki nendo no kabin anzen'na toki Enpitsukezuri o kakimasu Saiho hosei shinburu pinkusshon saiho Jueri gorudo bizu tanoshi jueri Kaiga toso efude murasaki kaiga Kakikomi kakikomi noto kakikomi Bekingu bekingu no nukikata Geijutsu to geijutsu kogei-hin kokatsuna The School Days Fairies Marissa-Kagaku kagaku resson kagaku Alison-Geijutsu no geijutsuka kidori Lydia-Yomitori yomitori tanoshidesu yomi Kathryn-Taiiku no jugyo tanoshi taiiku Ultimate Spell: Kagaku Ato Yomitori Taiiku Kagaku kagaku resson kagaku Geijutsu no geijustsuka kidori Yomitori yomitori tanoshidesu yomi Taiiku no jugyo tanoshi taiiku Sutekina gakko no hi no shiawase The Fairytale Fairies Julia-Bara beru bara beru nemurerumorinobijo Eleanor-Ringo no kushi yuki no shiro Faith-Kabocha kabocha garasuno kutsu Lacey-Kaki ningyo no makigai no kara ningyo Ultimate Spell: Nemurerumorinobijo Shirayukihime Shinderera Ritoru Ningyo Bara beru bara beru nemurerumorinobijo Ringo no kushi yuki no shiro Kabocha kabocha garasuno kutsu Kaki ningyo no makigai no kara ningyo Shiawase otogibanashi shuryo The Helping Fairies Special Fairies Chelsea- Chelsea's Ultimate Spell: Daisy-Matsuri matsuri natsu matsuri Daisy's Ultiamte Spell: Olympia- Olympia's Ultimate Spell: Heidi-Jui setto jui setto dobutsu iku Heidi's Ultimate Spell: Angelica-Tenshi no kessho umaku tenshi Angelica's Ultimate Spell: Autumn- Autumn's Ultimate Spell: Addison- Addison's Ultimate Spell: Natalie- Natalie's Ultimate Spell: Robyn- Robyn's Ultimate Spell: Lindsay- Lindsay's Ultimate Spell: Hannah-Shiawase kaka reta subete no kaka Hannah's Ultimate Spell: Shannon-Umi no hitode shinju no umi Shannon's Ultimate Spell: Selena-Gaihaku gaihaku tanoshi jikan Selena's Ultimate Spell: Catherine- Catherine's Ultimate Spell: Kylie-Kanibaru no kazaguruma no maho Kylie's Ultimate Spell: Destiny- Destiny's Ultimate Spell: Juliet- Juliet's Ultimate Spell: Tamara- Tamara's Ultimate Spell: Gabriella- Gabriella's Ultimate Spell: Trixie- Trixie's Ultimate Spell: Jennifer- Jennifer's Ultimate Spell: Chrissie- Chrissie's Ultimate Spell: Mia- Mia's Ultimate Spell: Holly- Holly's Ultimate Spell: Keira- Keira's Ultimate Spell: Paige- Paige's Ultimate Spell: Category:Blog posts